Abandoned Troyella
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: Everybody lets Gabriella down, her friends starts hating her and even worse... Troy hates her to and she has no idea why... preview " Troy’s words popped up in her head: “Why don’t you just drop dead? I wish you were never born! I wish I'd never meet you!


**AN:**** I hope you enjoy reading this, I did writing it. I would love if you reviewed and told me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own HSM or any or the characters except for Emma, which I'm not so proud of lol. **_

Gabriella walked down the hallways of East High; she had a tight grip around her books and kept her head down. She wondered what went wrong. Troy and her was growing strong and she was really close to her best friends Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and the rest of the gang. But suddenly they all stopped talking to her and even worse, they started to hate her. It didn't go one day without them bulling or tried hurting her. She was almost at her locker when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"Hey freak!" Sharpay shouted as all the gang, her former best friends and of course Emma walked up to her. Gabriella tried to walk faster to get to her locker but someone tripped her. She fell hard and moaned cause she fell on her arm and now she couldn't feel it. "What's wrong, did you hurt your arm?" Emma said in a baby voice. Everybody laughed at her; _her_ ex best friends _laughed_ at her. She looked up and meet Troy's glare, she looked at him with fear and hurt in her eyes. _How can she look at me like that after what she did to me? She had this coming ever since she first spoke to me! Right? Why do I feel so bad? Why do I still love her? She doesn't even know the meaning of the word! _Troy thought to himself. 

He suddenly got really mad at her again. "Don't look at me like that!" he screamed "You deserve everything you get, you hear me?" Gabriella couldn't believe it; Troy screamed at her, what did she do? "You're cheap Gabriella! Why don't you just drop dead? I wish you were never born! I wish I'd never meet you!" Gabriella could feel her heart break; with those words he stormed of with the gang following him. All the gang except for Emma that is, she stayed and just looked at Gabriella lying on the ground; helpless. "Wow, that was so easy" Emma smiled "They really fell for it!" Emma said and left laughing. 

The day went by slowly and the lunch was hell for Gabriella, as usual. When she got home, she did all her homework. That was the one thing that hadn't been taken away from her; she still had top grades in everything. She now lived alone in a small apartment since her mother had abandoned her about one month ago. She realised she hadn't ate a thing since yesterday, so she forced herself to eat a fruit. She had lost a lot of weight over the last month; she looked slim, way to slim. 

Later that evening Gabriella went to the bathroom and took a long look at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw; in fact she felt discussed just looking at her reflection. That's when she saw it; the razor. Troy's words popped up in her head: _"Why don't you just drop dead? I wish you were never born! I wish I'd never meet you"_ She'd heard people talk about how great it feels, what a rush you get out of it, that it takes the pain away… maybe she should try. 

She slowly lifted the razor and made a small cut, she could feel the pain coming, and she liked it. It took her mind of everything and before she knew it she had cut all over her arms. _Oh no! What will they say at school tomorrow? Wait, they don't care, they won't even notice! _Gabriella thought. Gabriella went to sleep and soon it was time to get up. She was feeling dizzy but she figured it was just the bloodlust from yesterday's events.

Here she was again, walking through the hallways of east high. "Hey bitch!" a guy from the basketball team shouted to her. She instantly knew that soon the whole team would surround her and she suddenly felt dizzy again. Two guys grabbed her arms and she knew it was pointless to resist. But when they grabbed her, her sleeves when up so that they all could see the bandages on both of her arms (She put them there just in case). Troy went up to Gabriella and saw her bandage, and he couldn't help but to feel worried. He stepped closer to her and slowly took of her bandage. Gabriella tried to resist but it was to no use. The site he saw was the most painful site of his entire life. Her wrist and arms where all sliced up and bloody and he could tell what she had done.

She just stood there crying with the two basketball guys still holding her wrist up for everyone to see. He hated the site of her, the love of his life, in so much pain. And he knew it was because of him. She started to cry even harder when her chocolate brown eyes meet his piercing blue ones. He could tell by her eyes how much pain she was in and he saw that she was about to fall so he embraced her and picked her up, bridal style and carried her away to his secret spot, he completely ignored all the looks he was getting from his classmates, he didn't care, all he cared about was that Gabi; the love of his life; was ones again safe in his arms. And he wasn't about to let her go ever again. 

Gabriella couldn't believe what just happened; she was in Troy's arms again. This could only get better if she wasn't feeling so weak from the bloodlust, and if she wasn't in so much pain. She cried all the way to Troy's secret spot and then they got there Troy sat her down on his lap. It was when Troy noticed how thin she'd gotten over the last month. He let her cry on his chest until she'd calmed down a little. "Why did you do it Brie? Why did you cut yourself?" Troy asked softly. "I-I-I did it because of you…" Troy felt like his heart break. 

"Y-y-you said that you wanted me dead, b-b-but I didn't want to kill myself Troy, I didn't want Emma to have the satisfaction" Troy was about to cry "What did Emma do?" He asked confused. "S-s-she told you and the others all those things about me, what I sold out information to West High and that I c-c-cheated on you a-a-and she t-t-told Sharpay and Taylor that I h-h-hated them" Gabriella cried harder when ever now. Troy just sat there completely shocked and silent, still holding her tight. "So you're saying that all that stuff about you isn't true? You never cheated on me? You don't hate us?" Troy asked. "Of course not! I could never hate you guys; you are my only family left! I love you guys!" Gabriella cried. 

"Oh my gosh Ella! I'm so so so sorry! I don't know what to say! I'm so terribly deeply sorry! Please could you ever forgive me?" Troy cried out, he was crying at the thought if Gabi, _his_ Gabi all alone with no one to turn to. Gabriella was crying, she thought she would never hear those worlds come out of his mouth. 

"Troy, I forgive you, you were fooled just like everybody else…" Gabriella smile through the tears. Troy couldn't believe that she actually forgave him; he would never have done that so fast. But that was one of the things he loved most about her. "Thank you soooo much Brie! I love you so much!" Troy kissed her forehead then rested his forehead against hers.

"But what do you mean we are the only family you got left, what about you're mother?" he asked softly. Gabriella had stopped crying and but still looked sad "She abandon me about the same time you guys did… she just left me a note and some money to an apartment. Luckily for me I had saved lots of the money that I got then dad passed away then I was a child… so now I live in a small apartment alone." Gabriella looked into his eyes for the first time since they'd got there. Troy could see all the hurt and sadness in her eyes, but also something else, it was really had to describe but it was kind of like hope.

"I have to tell the others the truth! Brie… are you ready to face them?" Gabriella smiled weakly and nodded. "The truth has got to come out as soon as possible…" She whispered. Troy hugged her even tighter and then texted all of the gang (Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor. Kelsi, Jason) to come to the (not so) secret place. 

Soon they all came running because Troy said it was an emergency. They all got there at the same time. Gabriella was hiding behind a big plant. "Before you guys say anything I have to tell you all something" Troy started "And I don't want you guys to open you're mouths until I'm done okay?" Troy asked and they all nodded. 

"We made a big, no huge mistake about a month ago" Troy walked towards the big plant which Gabriella was hiding behind. He carefully, but steady, dragged Gabriella out from her hiding place and gently pushed her in front of everyone. Gabriella saw all of their dirty looks and started to cry again, but Troy acted fast and quickly dragged her close to him and turned her around so that she had her back against the rest of the gang; he buried her face into his chest and let her cry. 

"First of all stop giving her dirty looks; she has been trough to much already…" Troy demanded. "And second she didn't do a thing! Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi she don't hate you, she loves you guys, in fact she loves all of you guys. And she never sold out to the West High or cheat on me, she didn't do anything." Troy explained. All of the gang were too shocked to ever talk. "And now her mother abandoned her and she lives all alone and she has no one except for us!" Troy hugged Gabriella and softly stroked her hair. Just as Sharpay was about to say something, Emma walks up the stairs. "And guess who started all those rumors?" Troy said angrily. With a scream Kelsi and Taylor run after Emma and chased her down the hallways. Jason and Ryan and Chad followed to stop the girls from killing Emma. 

Sharpay just stood there in complete shock; she slowly walked over to Troy and Gabriella. "Gabi? Please Gabs look at me!" Sharpay pleaded desperately. Gabriella slowly turned her head out of Troy's chest and looked at Sharpay's feet's. "Oh Gabs please forgive me! I'm so so so sorry I ever doubted you!" Sharpay whispered. Gabriella who still cried softly refused any eye contact, but she quickly embraced Sharpay and cried on her shoulder. 

Soon the rest of the guys came running back. "We are sooo sorry Gabi! Please forgive us! We've caused you so much pain and we believed a stranger over you and---" Gabriella cut Taylor and Kelsi of. "Chill guys you are giving us all a headache, its okay… like I said to Troy, you were fooled…" They all shared a group-hug.

Later that day the gang went home separately except for Troy and Gabriella, they went home to Gabriella. "Brie… have I told you how sorry I am?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled "Yes Troy… Like a million times… I said I forgive you the first time you know." "But I'm really, really, really sorry and I don't---" Gabriella cut him of the only way that would work… she kissed him passionately. Troy forgot all about apologizing the moment Gabriella leaned in to kiss him. 

After a couple minute of making out Troy spoke up again "You know what I think?" he asked. "If this is another one of your apologizes I don't wanna hear it" Gabriella said jokingly. "No! But I am really sorry…" he said. "Troooy!" Gabriella complained. "Sorry!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "_Anyway_ as I was saying… I think we should make up a plan to get back at Emma." Troy explained. "Well I don't know… do you have anything in mind?" Gabriella asked a little unsure. Troy just smiled a little.

Later that night the gang came over and they all planed the revenge on Emma. They had so much fun together again. But it was getting late so Gabriella asked them if they wanted to stay over, they all agreed. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay slept in one of Gabriella's guest room and Chad, Jason and Ryan in the other while Troy and Gabriella slept in Gabriella's room. They all went to bed 'because it was after midnight. 

"You know Gabriella… I would never have let you stay here alone even if the gang didn't sleep over…" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. "I know… I love you Troy…" Troy crawled in under the covers and put his arms around Gabriella. "I love you to… more then you now" that night they both fell asleep in each others arms. 

**AN: So… what did you think? Please review and tell me! I gonna make a sequel ****which will involve Emma's revenge and some cute Troyella moments…. But only if you guy's review. When I get ten reviews I will write it so if you want a sequel REVIEW!**


End file.
